


Exes in one apartment

by thechangeinecho



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechangeinecho/pseuds/thechangeinecho
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 16
Kudos: 128
Collections: A mini series of Sooshu drabbles by thechangeinecho





	1. Chapter 1

It's been two weeks of no Soojin.

Shuhua was staring at the white ceiling from her bedroom. Breaking up with the woman you love is severely devastating. One of her gigs was to act on a three part mini series playing a character of someone who's looking for her soulmate but eventually gave up when she saw how the man—who was "supposed to be" her soulmate— was so happy with his girlfriend. She didn't do much effort to pull a cry on the camera. She wanted to cry. It's the only natural thing for her to do. For god sake the woman of her dreams just broke up with her. The woman that she adores and love, is no longer her girlfriend. The director called cut, but the woman was breaking down on set, unable to contain her emotions, it was so hard to look at her cry, it was too real, it was too painful to watch. The director let the film rolling though. It was a scene that truly captured how the lead should embody that scarring feeling of having lost the person that was destined for you. Shuhua didn't budge on using her real tears, she couldn't bother at all. It benefited her personally and in her work. She needed to act. She needed a release.

Losing herself from her trance, she heard an unlocking sound of their door knob. Shuhua can feel the tension and eagerness to know as she sprinted out her room to take a peek of who it was.

Jinjin.

....It's really her.

"I didn't want to bother Miyeon for another day so I had to come back."

Soojin's demeanor was cold. Dead cold.

"Can we talk?" Shuhua tried to reach out and steps forward to lessen their gap.

"We already did, Shuhua."

"Is it really over, Jin?" _Is it really over?_

"Maybe me staying here is a bad idea." Shuhua retracted back on her steps. She didn't want to push Soojin away.

"No, no, no. Please stay. This is your apartment too. I'm sorry. I won't bother you about this again. Just stay, Jin-ah. We can be friends again."

_What a lie. Friends? Can they really be just friends?_

When Soojin didn't speak, Shuhua was overthinking on how she can make everything comfortable for her ex the same way she was before.

"If you want, we can set ground rules. I can move out of the room and set up a bed in our storage or here in the sala."

Soojin didn't answer. She's just quiet, like her usual self. "I'll unpack now." She says uninterested, instead.

Shuhua wanted to ask if she can help, but, _No. Boundaries, Shuhua. Boundaries._

She let her be for now.

Just knowing that her Soojin is living back together with her again, she's more than okay with that. Once a chance shows itself, she'll take it. She'll prove herself right by Soojin again.

Everything will be back to the way it was for them. Because they're Soojin and Shuhua. Nothing can break them apart for too long. 

_Sooshu will prevail._ Shuhua thought to herself with a smile.

_They will, right?_


	2. Even as friends

"Have you read the scripts?" Soojin faced her manager uninterested. But that's just how she seems like. As if she hardly have any care for anything that is present.

"You mean from yesterday?" She replied with growing curiosity.

"No, just today. Didn't you get notified?"

"Oh. I haven't checked my emails yet." She opened her app and it seems that she missed the delivery before she left their apartment.

Their. Yeah, it's hers and Shuhua all right.

"You have to see part four scene two" Soojin circled back to face her manager with full anticipation. Before she open her mouth to try and guess the mystery behind this, her manager already beat her to it.

"Kissing scene." Her manager says. And pouts her lips out to tease Soojin even further.

Laughing and playing along with her manager, it is inevitable, Soojin thought. Having an acting gig, even if its only to take place in their group hiatus, feels like being part of a full time career. And kissing, isof course is part of the art. Shuhua has done it. She can do it too. It's not a big deal. As long as she doesn't pull the awkward card with her on screen partner, she'll be fine.

She was freed from her work in the afternoon. Which is very unlikely, just like as how she didn't expect to see Shuhua wandering around the kitchen, looking for godknowswhat.

Shuhua was hungry. Really hungry. She's been practicing and reading her lines the moment she woke up. She got really into her character and the story that she's forgotten to eat breakfast, or even the thought to wash herself.

Soojin placed the plastic bag on the table. Shuhua notices her but her eyes went dropped to the plastics bags in front of her. She swallowed at the view, and eventually realizes that she's staring at Soojin's food. She wiggled her head no while batting her eyes multiple times. Then realizations hit her. Soojin is in front of her. Is already home. And at this hour of day. This musg be the first time they ever got together in their apartment at this time of day.

"Hey. Just getting some water and I'll head back to my room." She said in one go. The last thing she'd want in the world is for Soojin to feel weird around her.

When Shuhua briskly walked past Soojin, she felt Soojin pinched the hem of her shirt, feeling the stretch, her body advancing backwards. 

"I won't be able to finish this all by myself."

Shuhua stood there decrypting Soojin's coded message. But when she still couldn't decide on what meaning she'd take, Soojin nodded to her front, signaling her to sit (the fuck) down.

Soojin was taking the food boxes out of the plastic bag "I thought about what you said." She started, earning Shuhua's eyes on her. She casually removes her look from the younger girl. "Us. Being friends." She continued while Shuhua was listening to her very intently. "Since you know, we live in the same place, so the least thing we can do is make it comfortable for each other, right?"

Shuhua swallowed her emotion the moment she felt it rising up. Friends. Her and Soojin. Just friends.

"I'd like that, unni." She said. Even giving Soojin a reassuring smile along with it. Soojin looked at the younger, quite longer than she'd plan. She can see that there's something behind the smile she's seeing, however, she's learned to dismiss such thoughts.

Shuhua was pre occupied with her food. She's a good demonstration of what fungry means.

Soojin laughed at her sight. Shuhua is such a child.

While filling herself with lots of food, she saw Soojin placed a water right beside her plate—pouring water into it. 

"How's work?" Shuhua asked. Trying to start a conversation.

"We're supposed to shoot three pages today but ends up with just two scenes. The director had an emergency. We've been let go."

"Ah, that explains why you are home early today."

"Yeah. It was a light day today I guess."

"That's good. You'll have plenty of time to rest."

"Seems like it, yeah.." She paused, "uhm, how about you? How's your web drama going?"

"Ah, we'll shoot the finale next monday so I'm taking time to practice it well." Shuhua scratches her back. "Then, my true vacation from hiatus will start." She laughs to herself. Yeah, that was the plan. It was their plan. But yeah.. it's just Shuhua's now.

"You'll do great. You always do." Soojin said. Never failed to encourage Shuhua with her craft.

Shuhua wanted to ask Soojin how long will her series be, but she already knows the answer to that. She wanted to ask her what it was like working with the director and her co-actor, and yes, she already knows the answerto those as well.

"I saw your magazine yesterday. You looked really good, unnie. The style fits you so well."

Soojin was flustered. Hearing compliments like this from Shuhua really give her some sort of… weird emotions, as she calls it.

Soojin changed the topic. Of course she would. "Have you heard from Yuqi? Or any of them?"

"Oh. Yes. Miyeon unnie still messages me everyday about their whereabouts."

"Hold on." Soojin did something with her phone, and placed it back fo the table.

Whoever that is, he or she is lucky to have Soojin's attention. Shuhua thought, and continued consuming her free food.

"They're really having a blast out there. They look so happy. Did you see?." Shuhua nodded to what Soojin just said. She could have been with them. Shuhua imagine seeing Soojin with the rest of the girls in the pictures they've sent. Imagine if she went with them. Maybe. Maybe they'd still be together.

Shuhua went inside the was-storage-room. She turned it to what it was supposed to be; a guest room. Actually, it was a second room as advertised but they both know they'll be sleeping in the same bed. It'll be a waste of space if unused. But now they've come this far. It's now Shuhua's room.

She picked up her phone to check if she's got any messages unread. One thing caught her interest.

[Soojin added you to the group.]

ObviouslyNotMickey: "Oh my god, are you guys together again?"

NoVeggieNo: "Omo! The war has already ended?"

ShuhuaLovesMe: "I'm so happy for you two!!!"

ThePerfectChild: "HELLO??? SHUHUA??? SOOJIN UNNI???"

Soojin replied. 

RedAsCherry: "Ya! Behave!"  
RedAsCherry: "We're trying to be civil guys, and you guys are not helping -_-"

Shuhua replied with a laugh and even teased yuqi, in a way to let them know that her relationship with Soojin is in a good place right now.

The day went very well. They didn't fight. There were no awkward moments. She can feel that Soojin is now doing what she usually does in their home. She really likes seeing Soojin be herself around her. She misses her of course. But it's her only way to be close with Soojin again. Even as friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter title: Practice Scene


	3. Practice Scene

"Hold on." Shuhua pulled her mouth away from Soojin, who was now catching her breath. "We need a camera for.." she says in such a blurry state. They've never kissed in that way before. To be honest, Shuhua was still in cloud nine with what they just did. And how Soojin actually asked her to teach her to kiss on screen. Shuhua is not a traditional when it comes to doing intimate advances. She, or both of them rather, have done more than just kissing. But they never acted as if they were hungry with each others touch. They're the soft couples in the gang. They're the most innocent ones, one could say. "..we need a camera so that we can monitor, unni."

Shuhua placed her phone and pressed record. "How lewd is your scene going to be?" Shuhua asked professionally. Soojin, all flustered from their non-make-out-session said, "They told me he'd have to kiss me... up to my neck, then lastly my shoulder."

Soojin could see the slight reaction from Shuhua when she heard what she just said. If they were still together she was sure that they'd already be having a heated discussion on why Soojin approved of such thing, even though she knows that Shuhua is just jealous and that Shuhua would definitely understand it's part of the craft. Besides, acting is Shuhua's first love. But, they're not together, so Shuhua, bit her lower lip to act as if she's thinking of an advice, but in her head she was trying not to react her heart's cry.

"What happened before that?"

"Uhm.. basically they fought, cause my character saw him kissing another girl.. and uhm-" Shuhua looked down, embarrassed. Is the gods playing on her? Soojin caught up with the awkward atmosphere. "and uh, so" Soojin coughed hard, trying her best to search for the descriptive words. "Hui's character got a hold of mine when she was packing her stuff in their condo. He kept apologizing, pleading for her to stay, and he hugs her, so tight, making her feel that he acknowledges the mistake that he made and, you know, he made her feel that she's much more important than whatever it was that happened just then, it's fucked up but he was willing to give up himself for whatever they have." Soojin said not looking at Shuhua's eyes even once.

"Got that.." Shuhua reassuringly nodded, and placed herself comfortably in front of Soojin. "I'd put my forehead against yours unni, then I'll slowly look for your lips, gently, so that it would represent how I value and cherish you. From then, just follow my pace." She instructed, then cupped Soojin's face with her palms, cutting the gap closely.

Shuhua did what she told Soojin, she looked for her lips, kissed it gently, until she started to kiss her with an open mouth. Shuhua felt Soojin leaned forward as she goes, so Shuhua held Soojin's back to welcome her. It didn't stop there though. Soojin naturally sat on Shuhua's lap, laying Shuhua's head against the headrest of the couch. Yes. Soojin was pinning Shuhua. Both of them substantiate their characters claim on one another. Shuhua's held Soojin's arms and weighs on it, giving way for her to kiss her not just in the lips. The older already missed the taste of the younger when took her lips away, only to be welcomed by another pleasure. Shuhua went in and kissed Soojin's neck, softly, eagerly, then back to her lips as she was pulled back by Soojin herself. What they didn't notice is how much friction they're doing with each other. Shuhua's hand kept on rubbing Soojin's thigh almost entering the older's loose shorts, while on the other hand, Soojin gradually grinds on the younger's lap.

Shuhua took a big breath to put them to an eventual hault. For her last act, she kissed Soojin on her shoulder, then she held her face and looked at her captivating eyes. She stares at her softly, a little tired, and smiles before she gives the parting kiss; the last, lingering one.

Silence. Just quiet breath intervals echoing around their apartment.

Shuhua helped Soojin moved her body so that both of them are now sitting on the couch.

Giving out a casual sigh and a rub on her neck, Shuhua stood up and stopped the recording.

"Here unni. You can check if your kiss scene would look good on screen. Just leave the phone in my room once you're done."

"You're leaving?" Soojin asked, kind of hastily.

"Yeah, I'm meeting Tzuyu for dinner."

"Ah.."

"We still have food left in the fridge, you can reheat them if you don't feel like cooking. But I can also pick up some food for you unni, if you're willing to wait." Shuhua grabbed the back of her neck, scratching it again.

"You'll be out late?" Soojin asked. "I-I'd probably reheat the food and cook some sea weed soup." She continued, as if justifying her follow up question to Shuhua.

"I'm not really sure what time I'll be back. But I hope I get to taste your soup unni."

Soojin nodded.

"Don't worry too much about it. When you're in the scene, you'll know it." Shuhua said while putting on her jacket.

Before Shuhua flees, she kissed Soojin's cheek unexpectedly from behind the couch. "Thank you for trusting me again, unni." And gives her the softest smile in the world.

Soojin watched Shuhua until the door closes behind her. Just staring at it for a while. Hoping maybe, she'll come back. 

But the door has been closed for awhile, without anyone showing up behind it.

_I miss you already, Shu._


	4. You're My Desire

Shuhua is sitting in the couch, changing the channel after channel on the TV. Nothing seem to get her attention. _What else is there to do..._

She switched the mode to wifi and it sent her to a homepage of korean shows. She didn't expect to see Soojin's drama presented at the top banner where most viewed series are being shown. She smiled at the thought. 

She's so proud of her. 

It's what she deserves. 

Soojin was a new character in the series, she only signed for 5 episodes since it was only a side gig to the well known idol. Ever since her first episode airs, the rating skyrocketed, thanks to the fans and of course to her phenomenal acting.

The latest episode was #1 viewed in south korea. 

She played the episode and immersed herself in the story.

Later on that day, Soojin arrived before dinner. And not exactly alone, but with familiar face. Someone she just saw on screen with her.

Shuhua watched them get inside. Placing the bags of food at the side of the entry door.

"Oh, hi." Hui bowed as soon as she saw Shuhua. "Good evening, Shuhua-ssi." Shuhua smiled back at him and returned her eyes on the TV. 

But it was just pitch black.

Soojin turned around to see Shuhua in her spaghetti strap top with her bottom pyjamas. She suddenly feels flustered knowing there's a visitor who'll see her underdressed.

"Thanks. You can go now." She said to the actor. Pushing him much more aggressively than she thought. 

"Alright. Alright. See you at the last day of shooting?"

"Of course. Thanks again, Oppa." Soojin smiled at him — grateful for his help in carrying the semi-farewell food/gifts she's got from the set as they shot the first half of the final episode she's in — and practically shoved him outside, immediately closing the door.

"Hey Shu, I've got food here." Earning an empty respond, she looked at the living room where Shuhua sat earlier. She's gone.

Shuhua lie awake on her bed, facing the side of the wall. She just watched them make out on screen. Seo Soojin making out with the one person she's been jealous of even when they were still dating. And see them together in your own apartment with all kinds of paper bags, like a domestic couple coming home from buying their monthly grocery refill.

She wiped away the tears that escaped her eyes. _Why must it be this painful? If she's happy with him, I should be happy for her right?_

It was but the positive seed of Shuhua's mind that reminded her of when how Soojin was, when her on-screen kiss with Ryujin was aired.

After they watched the episode, Soojin was extra clingy to Shuhua. She remembers that when she was just going to get Soojin's vitamins, Soojin sulked to not leave her be. Soojin was like a baby. For them to settle, she pulled Soojin to stand on her feet and kiss her the moment she got up. _"I love you, Jin-ah."_ She whispered. Their forehead resting against each other's, while Shuhua is interlocking their hands.

"You're my desire." Soojin jolted from the way Shuhua said that. Subconsciously tightens her grip with her girlfriend.

Until Shuhua...

"Neuga mo geomna!" Mocked Soojin's iconic part in Latata, and started to dance silly in front of her. Making Soojin laugh heartily. They danced like an extra silly couple under the light of the moon that night. It was so precious. Everyday with Soojin was precious. It still is.

There was a light knock on her door. "Shu? Let's eat dinner."

It was no other than, Seo Soojin.

How can Shuhua unlove this kind of person? Maybe this is the kind of love that she'll never move on from. How tragic.

"Okay, unni … " She used her shirt to wipe her face. " ... I'll be out in a sec."

Yeh Shuhua sat up at the edge of her bed.

She remembers all the nights they spent together as a lover, as she continues to lose hope of having to add anymore of it with her in the future.

Maybe the journey really flashes before your eyes whenever the end is near.

And even though she doesn't want to. This is the reality that she has to accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so sad to write this. 
> 
> Can't wait to release my next entry.
> 
> This will be it for Exes in One Apartment!


End file.
